


Merry Christmas (Everybody's having Fun)

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says 'good tidings to all' like the King offering himself up for the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas (Everybody's having Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for genius OP's [lovely rhyming prompt](http://winterknights.livejournal.com/541.html?thread=5149#t5149), now complete with double bow for Arthur. Title nicked from the song by Slade.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
